


Spankings are for children

by Kabedon



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Anime, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Yaoi, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabedon/pseuds/Kabedon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onodera collapses for malnutrition and Takano san has to take care of his health for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please read this as a continuing chapter from the one where Onodera collapses for malnutrition. :) Hope you like it…and if you don't…..well I don't know what to say >

 

"You IDIOT! Are you saying that the reason you collapsed was because you were surviving all on energy drinks?!"

 

"T-Takano san please calm down, I didn't know how badly it was affecting my body. I'm absolutely okay now, the doctors gave me some shots and everything." 

 

//geez Takano san was absolutely over reacting. I'm 26 years old, he can't get mad at me like this for how I decide to treat myself//

 

"I'm coming over to your house today to check on your fridge. It's been 3 days since you've been let out of the hospital, you better have some food in there."

 

"er…um..Of course I do! aha..ha, really, you don't have to put yourself through trouble to come to my place and everything. I'm 26 after all, I can look after myself now."

 

"I'll be the judge of that once I see how you live."

 

//truth is…nothing about the way I live and eat has changed in the last 3 days. I didn't have enough time to re think my eating schedule and everything! AHH Takano san is going to be so mad when he sees my fridge//

 

<LATER THAT NIGHT>

 

"energy drinks, energy drinks, and more energy drinks…….wow you seem to be getting your life back together Mr. I'm 26 years old Onodera Kun."

 

"T-today was just a bad day, I ate everything in the morning because I was so hungry…aha..ha"

 

"You don't seem to be sleeping on your bed either looking at all that mess piled up on it."

 

"You really don't have to do this Takano san, stop treating me like a child, please just go home and let me take care of myself."

 

"I'm obviously here because you CAN'T take care of yourself. Act like a child and you'll be treated like a child."

 

"Geez I Know I'm not the best at looking after myself but I don't need you to do it for me okay? I'll learn from my mistakes and change"

 

"Well you certainly didn't learn a lesson from collapsing and getting hospitalized so I'll teach it to you instead."

 

Takano san starts to walk over to me in his usual stoic expression. I almost feel like a mouse being cornered by a cobra when it comes to dealing with angry Takano san. He grabs my arm and pulls me into the bedroom.

 

"pull down your pants and get over my knees"

 

"pull down my what and do what? Um..Takano san, what are you saying?"

 

"Pull . Down . Your . Pants . And . Bend . Over, I'm going to spank you."

 

"Spank me? You have got to be kidding me. I'm not a child, you can't spank me!"

 

"Like I've said, you act like a child, you get treated like a child. You're not living up to be called an adult looking at how you live so the best way to teach you is through an old fashioned spanking. Now get over my knees and take your punishment." 

 

"Takano san I-"

 

"Alright I'm not wasting anymore time"

 

With that said, Takano san pulls me over his knees and exposes my rear end. 

 

"And just because I had to force you to take your punishment, these are going to be much more painful than I was going to give you. I'm going to make sure you can't sit down tomorrow. Now count each one out loud, I'm going to go up to 100."

 

Takano san's hand comes down faster than I've expected and I can't help but let out a small cry

 

"ah…o-one"

 

//SPANK!// "ng t-two"

 

//SPANK!// "3" //Spank// "4" ~~~(…)// SPANK//- "ag! 3-36.."

 

//SPANK!// "Takano san, p-please no more, it hurts, I can't possibly stand being spanked 100 times"

 

Takano san stops his hand mid air

 

"Was that a 37 I heard or did I hear you asking for more?"

 

"Takano san please, I'm serious! It hurts so much and it stings even more every time you spank me"

 

at this point I'm half crying because of the pain and the embarrassment of being spanked by my boss. 

 

"I told you to count out each hit, I didn't ask for you to tell me how much it hurts, by the way, I'm making it hurt, it's called a punishment for a reason. "

 

"I know what you told me to do, but I'm telling you to stop! You have no idea how much it hurts!"

 

"You clearly don't know your place. You're in no position to be telling me what to do. And because of that, We're starting from number one again. You can thank your big mouth for this, you get a whole new set of 100 spankings coming up. "

 

I squirm around trying to get off of his knees but I'm met with a sharp pain as Takano san puts his fingers inside of my body.

 

"hng…..ah! T-Takano san- w- ag! what are you doing!? "

 

"Punishing you. "

 

"t-this isn't s-spanking ah! asdfgh"

 

"Oh~ so you WANT me to spank you."

 

"T-that's ng n-not what I meant "

 

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to just hurt you with my spankings, it's like sugar and spice, I give you pain and pleasure."

 

"hng~ ah! s-stop! asdfghj T-Takano san, I'm….I'm gonna….c-cu-"

 

Right then, he slips his fingers out of my squirming body

 

"oops not yet, it's time for your spanking that you wanted so badly"

 

"T-takano san, please, I can't hold it in."

 

"Think of it as one more form of punishment. If you don't hold it in while I spank you, I'm going to take you outside and spank you out in the open, don't worry, it's past 12 already, there's barely anyone out there right now."

 

<// 167 SPANKS LATER, BECAUSE TAKANO  SAN LOST TRACK AND HAD TO COUNT ALL OVER AGAIN// >

 

My cheeks felt like they were on fire, I could feel how red they were. Takano san spanked me for almost half an hour. Geez, 30 minutes of your ass being slapped by your boss how much worse can this get. 

 

I reach down to pull up my boxers and pants 

 

"woah, Onodera what do you think your doing?"

 

"Um…putting my clothes back on..? I'm done getting spanked right?"

 

"Wow you honestly don't know how this works do you?"

 

"w-what do you mean?"

 

"Go stand in that corner facing the wall, you need to feel embarrassment for getting spanked and think about your actions now."

 

"Feel embarrassment? As if getting spanked by my boss way over one hundred times isn't embarrassing enough? "

 

"Yup, that's kind of how this thing works."

 

"Why can't I put my pants back on?"

 

"Because I want to see your ass marked with my hand prints for as long as they stay there."

 

I do as I'm told and walk over to the corner of the room. This is totally unfair, it's like I'm standing here for the pleasure of Takano san to see his hand prints on me. 

I couldn't stand the embarrassment and put my hands over my exposed area.

 

"Put your hands against the wall Onodera, and stick your butt out."

 

"why?"

 

"Because I said so."

 

That's all I had to hear at the moment, I was too scared of getting anymore punishments from this perverted boss. 

I hear Takano san picking something up from my desk. 

I didn't look back to check what he was doing because he specifically told me to just face the corner; however, I was able to know what the object he picked up from my desk was because several seconds later, he was now standing directly behind me while I was sticking my aching ass towards him. Both my cheeks soon encountered a sharp pain.

 

Surprise surprise, he picked up a ruler form my desk to spank me with. 

 

"I thought I was done punishing you but looking at you from behind, I couldn't help but want to hear you beg me to stop spanking you."

 

//this was a new level of pain. especially because my ruler was made of a thick piece of wood. Takano san spanked me over and over again until  my legs couldn't support myself and I fell to the floor.//

 

"what's wrong? Mr. 26year old can't even get through a spanking?"

 

"please, no more. I've had enough" 

 

"I want you to beg me to stop. "

 

I really didn't want to have things his way but then again, I don't think I can take any more pain. 

 

 

"P-Please stop….."

 

"Please stop what?"

 

"S-spanking me"

 

"because?"

 

"….b-because I've learned my lesson?"

 

"nope"

 

"b-because…..um…."

 

"say because I will be a good boy from now on"

 

"because….I..will be a good boy…."

 

"Alright full sentence necessary"

 

Takano san was really going overboard today, it feltl like my face was on fire from embarrassment.

 

"P-please stop spanking…me Takano san…..b-because I'll……..be a good boy…f-from now on…"

 

I was too embarrassed to look up at him. I felt like a complete fool. 

 

"Alright then, I'll forgive you this time. The next time I see you acting like a kid, I don't care where we are, I'm gonna put you over my knees and spank you right on the spot. got it?"

 

"………..I understand" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. spanks are for children part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onodera acts up in the office this time :)

 

 

//sighs// it's been 3 days since Takano san gave me a spanking for my poor behavior but I'm still in so much pain. I can't even sit down properly so I need to do my work standing up.

 

"Ri-cchan why have you been doing your work standing up these past few days? Is there something wrong with the chair?"

 

"Er….thanks for the concern Kisa san, it's just that I need to be moving around the office anyway so uh….I felt like this was the most efficient way to get my work done as fast as I can…..?"

 

wow dumbest excuse I can ever come up with, good job stupid me. 

 

"….oh okay, if you say so~…. but um, it doesn't seem like you've moved at all from that position for the past 2 hours, it's making my back hurt just from looking at you, why don't you sit down for a bit?"

 

"um…I ca-"

 

"Yeah, Onodera, it's bothering the other workers, freaking sit down and do your work."

 

God dammit it Takano san! He knows I can't sit down because of him and he's having fun watching me!!

 

"I said it's fine Takano san, leave me alone."

 

"I didn't ask if you were fine or not, I said it's concerning the other workers."

 

"I don't want to sit down right now Takano san!"

 

"ahaha Ri-cchan you're so cute, you're acting like a child."

 

C-child? omg no, Kisa san shut up, don't bring that up right now. Not in front of Takano san!

 

"you think so too Kisa? I was just about to bring that up."

 

uh oh.

 

"Oh and by the way Onodera, there's some boxes in the conference room I need to pick up, lend me a hand would you?"

 

I'm not stupid, I know where this is leading to and I'm not going to go along with it.

 

"I'm sorry Takano san, I'm trying to finish my work right now, can you ask someone else please?"

 

I can see Takano san's unamused face from the corner of my eyes.

 

He gets up from his chair and starts to walk towards me.

 

He whispers into my ears just loud enough for me to hear

 

"Does Onodera "kun" need a spanking right here?"

 

I hated the fact that he put "kun" after my name, treating me like a child again!

 

I didn't want my colleagues to hear our conversation so I responded just loud enough for Takano san.

 

"Please get out, I'm really not in the mood to join in on your kinky role playing"

 

I was wrong if I thought that Takano san out of all people would leave me alone at that.

 

Takano san goes back to talking in his normal tone….or maybe louder than usual.

 

"Wow Onodera, is that any way to talk to your boss? I know being the son of the Onodera Company may lead you to act like that but I don't tolerate that in my office. "

 

The fact that he brought up my father's company to provoke me pissed me off. I was so fed up with him right now, my hand moved on it's own and slapped Takano san on his right cheek.

 

The entire office became dead silent. 

 

"m-my father's company has nothing to do with me."

 

I try to get out of the situation as fast as possible and head for the door. Right then, I'm pulled back by a hard tug and am forced to bend over the copying machine.

 

"What did you just do Onodera? I'll give you 5 seconds to try to explain yourself"

 

I can sense the entire office's eyes straight on me but I can't move because Takano san is holding both my hands behind my back. 

 

"5-4-3-"

 

"I- I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hit you Takano san! Please forgive me"

 

"2-1….I asked for an explanation not an apology. Which by the way, I will not be accepting. Seems like somebody needs another spanking"

 

I hear Kisa san whispering in the back

"wait did Takano san just say "another" spanking?"

 

Pretty obvious that Takano san heard him as well

 

"that's right Kisa, I had to discipline Onodera just 3 days ago over my knees for his actions. And not that it matters but it seems like he still can't do desk work even after 3 days."

 

"….oh, that explains his weird positioning while doing his work"

 

"Kisa, do me a favor and count how many red marks Onodera has on his editing paper?"

 

"uh, okay…..um it seems like he has 226 all together"

 

"Did you hear that Onodera? 226 mistakes on your paper, Are you smart enough to guess how many spankings you're going to get right now?"

 

I know I shouldn't get my smart mouth moving at a time like this but it seems like I can't help it.

 

"um….none?"

 

//SPANK//

 

"asdfgh ow!!!"

 

"If that's how you want to play, then go ahead, in return, I'm not going to count how many times I spank you, I'll just spank you until you're done making the corrections for your mistakes.'

 

//SPANK!//

 

"how many hours does it think it takes to correct all 226? It'll take til tomorrow morning Takano san!"

 

"well I guess you won't be able to do desk work sitting down for a looong time"

 

//Needless to say, Takano san did exactly what he said and I was spanked until I was done with my corrections//

 


End file.
